The real Annie
by horsegal-98
Summary: Rated for language only. Melanie is Annie, and go's through Annie's life, with some humourous twists.


Annie: The girl who wasn't Annie.  
  
N.B "Annie" is not my character. She belongs to whoever wrote Annie. This story of mine is based on the wonderful world of Disney's Annie. The only character that is mine is Melanie. All the rest belong to them. P.S-Please take note that the Daddy Warbucks in this story, must, must, must, must be the one played by Victor Garber, otherwise this story had no purpose.  
  
Chapter One-It's a hard knock life  
  
Melanie stretched and opened her eyes. Instantly she was sorry she had. She'd been having such a wonderful dream. She had been living in a palace, with clean clothes and food and-  
  
Melanie suddenly wondered what had woken her up. She sat up and glanced around. Another of the orphans was crying.  
  
"Victoria, what's wrong?" Melanie asked.  
  
"I had a terrible dream-I dreamt my parents were dead,"  
  
"Your parents are dead, dumbarse. That's why you're in an orphanage" another orphan, Macy, who was a very butch looking girl piped forward.  
  
"Oh shut up, Macy, if you want to keep your teeth in your mouth. Must you always be such an obnoxious little swine?"  
  
"Well it's true!"Macy retorted. "We aint got no parents. That's why we're in an orphanage,"  
  
"My parents are still alive and they're gonna come back and get me!"  
  
"Sure, Melanie. That's right. Just keep telling yourself that,"  
  
"My parents loved me and I have this useless junk to prove it!" Melanie reached underneath her pillow and produced a tattered, yellowing letter. "They gave me this. It would help if I could actually read it, but Mrs Hannigan is such a dead-kick she wont teach us to read. And they gave me this," She reached into her shirt and pulled out a broken locket. "It means something, I know it,"  
  
"If your parents loved you so much, why did they dump you in this hole?" Macy asked sneeringly.  
  
*performs strange little dance number*  
  
"My parents are smart My dad is really funky My mom, well she's a tart Betcha they collect things like ash trays and art Betcha their nice, why wouldn't they be Their only mistake was giving up on me."  
  
Melanie walked around tucking in the other orphans back into their beds. When she reached Macy's, Macy proclaimed "who died and made you god?" and kicked back the covers.  
  
Melanie crept loudly out of the room, downstairs to the front door. "I'm gonna bust out of this joint!" She told herself.  
  
A hand fell down upon her shoulder. "And where do you think you're going, Melanie? Trying to break out again? Well I'm doing you a favour by not letting you out. What do you say?"  
  
"You little, fat-"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I love you Miss Hannigan"  
  
"I didn't hear you!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU MISS HANNIGAN!"  
  
Miss Hannigan dragged Melanie upstairs and flicked the lights on.  
  
"Rise and shine kiddies, rise and shine," Miss Hannigan yelled.  
  
"But it's in the middle of the night!" A bleary eyed Victoria cried.  
  
"You think I don't know that. Annie here tried to run away. So as a little welcome home present, you can scrub your room till it shines like the top of the Chrysler building!!"  
  
Miss Hannigan left. *orphans perform it's a hard knock life song and dance routine, get absolutely no scrubbing done*  
  
Miss Hannigan walked back into the room. "You didn't get any scrubbing done, you little shits!"  
  
A fat, jolly man with a laundry basket trundled in. "Hey kiddies, clean sheets once a month, whether you need them or not!"  
  
"Thank you Mr Bundles!" The girls chorused.  
  
"Oh Miss Hannigan, can I lick your shoes please?"Mr Bundles begged.  
  
"NO! I'm saving myself for Victor Garber- I mean, Oliver Warbucks"  
  
"Who wouldn't be? I'd make a pass on him in half a-"  
  
"Too much info, Bundles." Mr Bundles looked hurt, and wheeled the laundry basket out. "ROLL CALL!" Miss Hannigan yelled.  
  
The little girls lined up by their beds and one by one rattled our "I love you Miss Hannigan". Except Melanie, who wasn't there.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
By this time, Melanie was living it up in various pubs and dance parties. "Have you seen my parents?" She slurred out.  
  
She eventually got kicked out of the Jolly Rodger pub, and wandered the streets aimlessly till she sound a scraggly dog on the streets who attempted to eat her. After realising his mistake, the dog and Melanie settled down on a cosy, used box in the snow to have a nice, long interrupted chat.  
  
"Are you looking for your parents too?" Melanie asked the dog, who looked at her.  
  
*dog thoughts-God, what a nutter*  
  
A policemen rocked up. "Get off the streets, you ugly scrag!" He roared.  
  
"He's my dog, sir."  
  
"I wasn't talking to the dog, you fool. I was talking to you. I'm gonna take you to the pound, you ugly dog,"  
  
"Run, Sandy, run!" Melanie yelled to the dog, who ran, and than she took off down the road, with the policeman in hot pursuit of her. 


End file.
